Alice in the Country of the Jabberwock
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Alice wakes up after a bad dream about a man who calls himself the Jabberwock to find the world she had just gotten used to upside down. With Gowland fixing clocks and Elliot leading the tower of Clover, how did this happen? Who is the mysterious man who calls himself the Jabberwock and what does his sudden appearance have to do with the roles being switched? OC bad guy obviously.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Ever been playing a board game and suddenly something happens that causes all the pieces to fly everywhere? You have two options at this point. Either start over or try to place all the pieces back where they were before. But what about the game of Wonderland? The territories fighting for control over the land is like chess. What if the pieces were scattered and had to be placed back where they belong? Sometimes it can be hard to remember exactly where they go, but… what if someone put the pieces back wrong on purpose?_

~x~x~x~

The dream realm once more. How quaint a place, the realm of Nightmare Gottschalk. Alice waited for the incubus to show his face, and yet he didn't. After some time Alice was slightly worried. Normally Nightmare was there waiting for her.

"Perhaps Gray found some work for him to do…" She muttered to herself, trying to keep her calm. Normally if Nightmare couldn't make it to these dream meetings she would go straight into a dream. Now she was standing alone in the realm, dark clouds moving in the distance. A slight shiver ran up her spine. She never knew how creepy the place could be without the jovial Nightmare. Or perhaps the clouds were slightly darker than normal.

"Hello Alice," said an unknown voice. "It's very nice to meet you for the first time."

"W-who is there?!" Alice called out, looking around to find the unknown intruder of her dreams. It wasn't Nightmare, that's for sure.

"Come now, Alice. That is no way to treat a guest in your dreams." The voice chuckled. A man stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself to the frightened girl. He had a toothy grin on his face. His black hair only made him seem more gaunt and frightening as it was brushed forward into his face. His eyes were not hollow like that of a faceless but seemed as if they were due to the darkness in his eyes. "I have been watching you."

"Watching me?" the blond asked, nearly frightened.

"Oh yes. You have provided quite a show for me. You can be quite…. Entertaining to say the least. Unfortunately I have grown bored of your daily schedule so I have… Decided to change some things around." He laughed slightly before looking back at Alice again.

"Who are you?" she squeaked out. The dark man grinned widely before speaking.

"I am Wonderland's nightmare. I am the demon of evil, the prince of darkness. I. Am. The Jabberwock."


	2. A Very Surprising Surprise

**Welcome reader~ this is my new story that I have been writing for the past few weeks. If you are reading this then that means you enjoyed the prologue and want to read more and that makes me happy. Now please, enjoy~**

Alice awoke when the sun rose just like any ordinary day. She began her normal routine for the morning which included taking a shower, changing into her dress, brushing her teeth, combing her hair- just the normal everyday things that everybody does. The dream, or nightmare as some may put it, was only a distant memory in Alice's mind. She actually only brushed it off as a nightmare, that it wasn't real. That this "Jabberwock" guy was only a figment of her imagination. She decided that she would speak to Nightmare about it. Perhaps he could tell her what it could possibly mean.

Before she could do anything, though, she would need to take care of Julius. She went to the kitchen to fix the man his morning coffee and some breakfast. Without his daily coffee the man would probably not function at all. The blue haired clockmaker didn't sleep and often didn't eat unless Alice was there to take care of him. It was quite sad actually how she would come in to his office in the morning and find the man with his head on his desk, sound asleep and surrounded by broken clocks.

She was getting better at making the coffee, or so she thought. Julius would always grade her coffee and recently she had been getting better scores. With his mug of coffee in one hand and a plate of eggs and bacon in the other she set off to the tower master's office. Everything within the office seemed normal except for the person behind the desk.

"G-Gowland?! What are you doing here?!" Alice yelled out, nearly dropping what was in her hands. The older gentleman looked up at her and smiled slightly. His attire had changed to a white dress shirt with a light yellow vest and black dress pants. Two clocks hung from his hips and a wrist watch could be found on his arm.

"Oh, Alice. How nice to see you. I was just fixing these clocks." He said, happily. He looked back down at the open clock before him and pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. He looked up at a book that was open on the desk.

"W-where is Julius? He wouldn't trust anybody enough to touch the clocks…." She trialed off thinking of how she once offered to work on the clocks for Julius while he slept. She had read several of the books in the tower and knew a thing or two about clocks and if she really ran into trouble she would only need to wake him and ask. Julius, on the other hand, thought it was a horrendous idea.

"Julius? Well… He must be at the amusement park right now. Someone must have messed with the board and-…" He paused for a moment. "Erm, it's not important." He blurted out. "I'm sure things will be righted soon. But until then I need to…" He looked back at the clock as a spring sprung out of it. "Whoops…" He muttered, looking at the book again.

Alice was suddenly reminded of her dream and how the man said things would change. She weighed her options and decided it would be best to go see Nightmare now before going to check on Julius at the amusement park. Alice chuckled to herself at the thought of Julius working at the park.

"Can I have that?" Gowland asked, pointing to the slowly growing cold coffee and breakfast. Alice shrugged before placing them before him.

"Sure, why not?" The man graciously took the coffee and took a sip. A smile danced on his lips.

"Your coffee is quite good." He said, taking another sip.

"Julius is very picky with his coffee…" She sighed. "I have to work really hard to make coffee that he likes."

"I think it's absolutely wonderful." He chuckled, pulling the plate of food toward him. If Gowland was now the temporary clockmaker, he doesn't need her.

"I should probably be going…." Alice muttered, "I need to ask Nightmare something." Gowland didn't reply. He only sipped at is coffee and looked at the book once more.

The door to the clover tower wasn't that far away. Because it was still April season she could travel between the land of Hearts and Clover via the clock tower. Alice quickly went to the clover tower in search of Nightmare but it seemed the workers were more… They were all rushing about trying to get their work done. Made Alice wonder if something was wrong….

"Excuse me," Alice interrupted one of the busy maids. "Where is Nightmare?"

"Nightmare? I wouldn't know. He has been missing since last night. Perhaps you should speak to Lord Elliot." The maid said before rushing away.

"Lord Elliot?" the blond muttered, utterly confused.

"What the f*ck is this one?!" someone roared. Alice quickly found her way into what used to be Nightmare's office. Unfortunately it was Elliot who was in the office, no Nightmare in sight. The blond man was waving around papers, angrily.

"E-Elliot?!"

"Oh Alice! Thank god you are here! I don't understand what is happening!" Elliot nearly cried. One of his eyes was covered by an eye patch. His usual purple scarf was now green and hid a white dress shirt that was thrown on sloppily. A black vest was thrown over it with matching black pants and dress shoes with green stripes. "People just keep bringing me papers and telling me to sign them."

"You expect me to know? I only came here to find Nightmare in case he knew what was going on… and why are you wearing an eye patch?" Before Elliot could answer the doors to the office burst open revealing Vivaldi.

"Lord Elliot," She forced herself to say. "I have more papers for you."

"More papers?! What the heck is going on?!" Elliot yelled.

"Vivaldi? What are you doing here?!"

**Please review. I would like some feed back for this story.**


	3. A Cranky Hatter

**Welcome back for another chapter of Alice in the Country of the Jabberwock. YAY!**

**OtakuForever13: thank you for reading and even liking my story. And then reviewing. Atleast I know one person finds this story interesting! I wish more people would like it... maybe as I continue.**

Vivaldi pursed her lips as she looked at her 'boss' and the Outsider. Vivaldi was no longer wearing a dress or even red. Alice thought it was very… un-Vivaldi-like. And she seemed very angry.

"Vivaldi, do you know what is going on?" Alice asked. The older, purple haired woman huffed out a sigh.

"I can only guess." She grumbled. Then there was silence.

"Where is Nightmare?" the blond asked, looking at the other woman.

"It might be best to check the hatter's mansion if you are looking for him." Vivaldi said, glancing at Elliot. His face was slowly dropping. "Now if you don't mind I need to speak to my…. Boss," she hissed. "Privately."

"Oh, erm…. Right. See you guys later…" The blond girl mumbled before leaving the office with even more questions in her mind than when she came. What was going on? First Gowland is the clockmaker and now Elliot is the Lord of the tower and Vivaldi is his assistant. Where are Julius, Gray, and Nightmare? She guessed Vivaldi was right and the best thing to do was to check the mansion and see if he was there. Hopefully it was only the six that was affected by whatever is happening.

~x~x~x~

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" a voice yelled as Alice entered the mansion. When she entered the territory Dee and Dum were missing from their post outside… but that isn't unusual so she assumed nothing was wrong with them. But what was HE doing here at the mansion? "Nobody enter my office for the rest of the day." The man ordered. There was the sound of a door slamming shut and the crowd of faceless people dispersed. Alice came up to the door that used to be Blood's office and gently knocked on the door. "I said leave me alone." The person inside grumbled angrily. Alice sighed before pushing open the door.

"Alice?!" The man asked, surprised. His attire had completely changed. A large top hat with blue accents that matched his icy blue eyes sat on the top of his head. A white dress shirt, black tie, and matching blue vest covered his torso. His black jacket was hung on the back of his chair. To finish his new looks was a black pair of dress slacks. The look on his face, however, showed that he was not amused. "What are you doing here at the mansion?"

"I-I was looking for Nightmare." She stuttered.

"Nightmare? I don't see why that incubus would be here." He muttered. "I hope that Dupre isn't making a mess of my clocks in my absence…" his face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

"Erm… Julius. Blood isn't the clockmaker." Alice said, hesitantly.

"Of course he is. If I am here doing his job then obviously he is there doing mine."

"No… Gowland is at the clock tower." She clarified. His face softened.

"I trust Gowland with the clocks more than I could trust Dupre." He paused. "So would that mean he is the amusement park owner?" Julius asked, raising an eyebrow as if he were amused.

"I… I don't know anymore." Alice sighed, exhausted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Elliot was at the clover tower doing Nightmare's job and Vivaldi was doing Gray's."

"What?" Julius deadpanned.

"Boss," Someone hissed as they kicked the doors open. "I have more paperwork for you to do."

"P-Peter?!" Alice shrieked. Peter was her stalker. He had on no red in his dress which was only a black tuxedo with a black tie and undershirt. The only thing that was similar to his normal attire was the watch that he would always wear because it also turned into a gun.

"Alice? Oh Alice~ You have come to see me in my time of need!" The still perky white haired man yelled, tossing up the papers into the air, scattering them.

"I didn't come here for you." She struggled to say as Peter's grip around her grew tighter.

"Well of course you did. You didn't come to see the hatter now did you?" He asked, glancing at Julius.

"Don't call me the hatter, rabbit." Julius spat. Indeed, Peter still had is large, white rabbit ears. "Get out of my office."

"Yes, sir." The rabbit man said bitterly. "Alice, come with me. You don't need to be here with this lonely hermit. He has much work to do anyway." He chuckled, looking at the papers scattered on the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Peter," she sighed. "And I never will."

"But Alice," he moaned.

"Enough!" Julius shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk. "Get out of here rabbit, or else!" Peter pursed his lips before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Julius quickly trailed after him only to close and lock the doors behind him. He sighed angrily before glancing at the papers now scattered on the floor. "Troublesome rabbit."

"Julius, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"I-I can't say." The man muttered as he got down, picking up the papers.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Alice asked, slightly irritated at how cryptic the man was. "Of course you can say."

"No I can't. It is against the rules to tell an outsider." He said, avoiding eye contact. "It's even against the rules to tell those who are not leaders of a territory."

"What is so important that only the leaders of territories can know?!"

"I. Can't. Tell. You." He groaned. "It is a rule."

"Why can't you tell me?!"

"Ask Nightmare," the man said. "He is the one that created the rule." There was silence for a few moments as Julius gathered the papers and straightened them as he put them on the desk.

"I would but I don't know where to find him…" Alice muttered, sadly. "He wasn't even in my dreams last night…" Julius could only bite his lip as he heard the sadness build up in her voice.

"Please don't cry….." he muttered before going back to his desk and sitting down. Alice breathed in slowly and let it out. She went to one of the couches within the office and sat down, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Everything is so confusing. I just want to know why all of this is happening." There was a pause and the only thing heard was the soft scratching of a pen on paper. "This is ridiculous. Julius Monrey, the clockmaker, is the leader of the mafia." She was met with even more silence. She just decided it would be best to give up talking to the man. When he was working he could block anything and everything out. She sighed and closed her eyes, instantly being hit with a feeling of exhaustion and dizziness. She glanced at Julius. She doubted he would mind if she took a nap on the couch. Sighing, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes, falling asleep nearly instantly.

**Thanks for reading~ Please do review. I want to know what you think.**


	4. To the Park

**Welcome back to another chapter of my story~**

Laughing, incessant laughing. That's what she heard as she entered the dark dream realm. Still there was no Nightmare in sight. She needed to talk to him but how would she ever find him?

"He won't be here, you know." A man said. The laughing had stopped.

"W-who is there?!" Alice yelled out, twisting around.

"Aw, Alice. Don't tell me you have already forgotten me." The man whispered in her ear. She turned once more to find the grinning man from her previous dream.

"The…. Jabberwock?" She asked, only slightly remembering. A chill ran up her spine as he chuckled.

"So you do remember me." He laughed, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "I feel so special to have you remember."

"What is this? What are you playing at?" Alice asked, looking him up and down. She got a better look at him. He had black hair that was combed forward into his face which was pale. His eyes were dark and hollow as if there was nothing there, no emotion. The only sign of emotion in the man was the large toothy grin.

"Playing? This isn't the game. No- this is the dream realm. The game is played in the real world where your physical body is. Not here." he chimed. "I play no game. Not even the game to capture your heart. I hold no interest in a woman like you."

"Well that's good to know." She said, sourly. The man pursed his lips. That was not the answer he intended to hear. "Where is Nightmare?"

"Nightmare? That old fool? Why, he is at the amusement park."

"Oh god, please don't tell me he is-"

"No, no, my dear. He isn't the Cheshire cat. I wouldn't grant him that lazy fate that he dreams of often. No. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of that job. Nope. He is the owner of the park."

"You… Are you saying you did this?!" Alice yelled, angrily.

"Did what?" he asked, mockingly. "You don't even know what I did and you don't even know what I could do." He was right. She didn't know what he did if he even did it, although by the sounds of it he did do it but how? She would need to speak to Nightmare. All the clues lead to Nightmare. When she wakes up she will head to the park for answers. "Ah, today has been fun."

"Fun? You think this has been fun?!" Alice yelled, angered.

"Well obviously not for you… but it has been extremely fun for me. Ha ha ha!"

"I don't understand how you can take such pleasure in this…" Alice spat.

"Well you don't need to understand. Now go do whatever it is you need to do. I have grown bored of this conversation and your presence." He sighed, waving her away. The darkened dream realm started to fade away into the darkness.

~x~x~x~

Once more, Alice's dream was left a little fuzzy when she woke up. Her memory of the dream was already fading. She remembered she needed to find Nightmare at least. And Nightmare was at the… amusement park. Then she remembered the Jabberwock. She told herself it might be a good idea to remember him. To speak to Nightmare about him.

As Alice sorted through her dream to try to force herself to remember what needed to be remembered she found something was off. She fell asleep on the couch, right? Then why was she in a bed? After spending a few moments thinking about it she figured it had to be Julius. The man could be so caring and kind if you got to know him. Alice wondered if he was still working on papers and decided it would be best to check on him. He cannot take care of himself, or so she thought. When she went to his office it was dark and nobody was inside. Maybe… maybe his room? Alice was curious and went to find his room. Sure enough, there was the new mafia boss in bed, sleeping. She smiled softly and quietly closed the door behind her. She needed to leave now. It would be a long journey to where she was going considering the amusement park was back in Hearts where the mansion is in Clover.

~x~x~x~

Elliot was working diligently on his work when Alice had arrived. She told him that things were even more screwed up than previously thought and said that Blood was missing. Elliot was slightly worried but could not leave his job to find his former boss. Vivaldi was, of course, yelling at the faceless workers. She even threatened to cut off their heads, but they only laughed at her because in her current position she cannot order such things.

When Alice entered the clock tower she was slightly relieved. Until she heard the sounds of a dying cat. She quickly ran into the clockmaker's office and found Gowland trying to play his violin.

"Gowland! What are you doing?!" She yelled over the screeching noise. It stopped when Gowland noticed the blond.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" He chimed.

"Gowland, don't you have work to do?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Yep. Got it all done."

"… done…?" Alice paused for a moment. How could Gowland, a struggling clockmaker, have finished all the clocks when Julius would still be working and he was a master? Then she realized something. The hatters wouldn't be killing anymore. Julius didn't like violence. And Vivaldi, she couldn't order executions anymore. So people were not getting killed, or at least not as many as there had been before the change. "It's because of the change."

"The change? What do you mean? I thought this was only me and Julius." Gowland said, confused.

"G-Gowland… Julius isn't at the amusement park. He is at the hatter's mansion. He is the mafia boss." Gowland's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then who is at the park?"

"Nightmare."

"Then who took Nightmare's place?!"

"Elliot."

"and who-"

"Peter."

"And-"

"I don't know. I didn't have time since I was looking for Nightmare. I hope to get this fixed before I have to go to the castle." Alice sighed.

"Right."

"Well… if you are done with work would you like to accompany me to the amusement park?" She asked.

"Of course!" He chimed, jumping up quickly. "I want to make sure my-… I mean the amusement park isn't in horrible shape because of that lazy man."

**Thanks for reading and please review. I love getting reviews. It makes me excited to type more on a story~**


	5. A Terrible Mess

**Merry Christmas all. This is your Christmas present from me, the next chapter on the same day. Enjoy~**

"Pay?! I have to pay to enter the park?! This is outrageous!" Gowland roared, outside the gates to the park.

"Erm… Not really Gowland." Alice sighed. "You're not going to be the owner anymore. You are a guest and thusly have to pay for the ticket." Gowland grumbled under his breath as he reached for his wallet. Alice had a free pass and was able to walk in with no problem.

After Gowland finally paid for his ticket to enter the park, they were greeted by two short cat boys. Oh great. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are the Cheshire cats. Oh, the mischief will they bring to the unfortunate amusement park.

"Big-sis~" They purred, hugging her. Their tails flicked happily behind them. So the adorable duo now had cat like features. How will Alice live through the cuteness? By abruptly slapping herself… hard.

"A-Alice?!" Gowland asked, worried. She had just… slapped herself.

"Big-sis, what did you do that for?!"

"Yeah, big-sis! Tell us!" It was difficult to tell the difference between the two now. Luckily their eyes were still different but they still wore the exact same clothes. Black shirts with long, purple striped sleeves. Black dress pants lead down to their purple converse. And of course the Cheshire ears and tail.

"It's… nothing." Alice said, staring at the sky. It was all she could do to avoid looking at the short boys and their big, cute eyes and ears and tails…. "H-have you two seen Nightmare?"

"Nightmare? The new park owner?"

"He is at the top of the Ferris wheel-"

"Hiding from the assistants. They want him to do paperwork."

"Paperwork…? Gowland does-" Alice started to say.

"Of course there is paperwork." He interrupted. "There are papers for finances, income; you know all the accounting stuff. There are papers for repairing and building rides. There are papers for 'lawsuits' against my park that my rides are 'unsafe'." The man grumbled angrily. "What a load of bullsh-... My rides are completely safe."

~x~x~x~

"NIGHTMARE!" Alice called out, trying to get the silver haired man's attention. Unfortunately he was too high up and couldn't hear. "Dang it…" She muttered. Dee and Dum just sat, enjoying her unsuccessful attempts.

"We can get him down here for you, big-sis~" one chimed, smiling at her. Her heart nearly melted into a puddle and she was barely able to resist hugging him.

"Yeah. The Cheshire cat power is awesome." The other sang happily, walking over to a door. He opened it, revealing darkness within. He reached in as the darkness swallowed his arm. Suddenly he smiled and pulled a pale looking Nightmare out of the door.

"What the-" He said but couldn't finish before coughing up blood into a handkerchief. His outfit consisted of a light yellow shirt, a dark blue gold-trimmed vest, and dark blue pants. What was unusual to Alice was she could see both his eyes were a light purple. Both his eyes.

"So you are here…" Alice muttered under her breath. The Jabberwock told her the truth.

"Of course I'm here. Isn't Gowland here the new-…" Nightmare looked up to f examine the ex-amusement park owner. "What is his role?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I am the clockmaker," Gowland answered, solemnly. Nightmare frowned. Things were messed up more than he thought.

"Who took my job?" the pale man asked, glancing at the outsider.

"Couldn't you just read my mind and know?" She questioned, confused.

"I wish it were that simple…" he muttered. "But you see… Being the incubus is a job. The person who took my place is now the incubus."

"S-so Elliot can read my mind now?!" Alice panicked.

"Elliot?! Elliot is the incubus?! Oh no…" He appeared to be sobbing into his hands.

"N-Nightmare, I have a question." She said, looking at him. She remembered the grinning man.

"Go ahead…" he sighed.

"Who is the Jabberwock?" Nightmare froze at the name of the Jabberwock.

"T-the Jabberwock? Did you just say Jabberwock?! That's not right, right? Please tell me it isn't so!" Nightmare cried. It was almost as if he was… scared?

"He called himself the Jabberwock." Alice confirmed. "Is something wrong, Nightmare?"

"No-I…. Yes but…. How? How did he get out?" the man sputtered.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, confused.

"He is supposed to be in high security prison." The new amusement park owner growled. He began to pace. "We need to speak to the Joker."

"Why?" Gowland's voice chimed in to the conversation.

"The prison warden promised me that he could never get out. But now he is out. We must speak to him about this."

"But first we would need to figure out where he is." Alice sighed, knowing she would need to be the one to find him.

"Oh, there is no need~" someone chimed out of nowhere. Alice looked up to find Joker joining their little group. But she knew this wasn't THE Joker they needed. He was much too cheery. This was White.

"White," Alice greeted.

"Hello Alice~" he sang. Two brown ears sat on the top of his head, and a tail whipped around behind him. The green jacket he wore reminded her slightly of Pierce.

"Dormouse?"

"Yep~"

"You said there was no need to find the Joker?" Nightmare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep~ We still have our mask coms." White laughed, pulling out the ugly mask. "Hey Joker!" He yelled at the mask.

"What? What do you want?" The mask growled angrily.

"Oh good, you're there. We need-" He was cut short when Nightmare snatched the mask from him.

"How did the Jabberwock escape?" Nightmare ordered. There was a slight pause before Joker spoke again.

"The Jabberwock? That's f*cking impossible. Nobody could ever escape his cell."

"But he did." Nightmare deadpanned. "What other explanation do you have for not being the prison warden anymore?"

"I…. I assumed it was an accident and that it would have been fixed." The mask said, sourly.

"Yet everybody has lost their job." Nightmare sighed.

"Can somebody f*cking come get me so I can go look into it?" the mask said.

"Everybody is too busy with their new jobs to.-"

"I'm not." Alice squeaked.

"Was that the whore?" The mask grumbled. "This is f*cking terrific. The f*cking whore is going to take me to the prison.. She doesn't even know what is f*cking going on!"

"She doesn't need to know what is going on." Nightmare said, glancing at the girl.

"Fine. Come find me at the castle. I can't find sh*t here. I keep getting lost." He grumbled. The mask fell silent. Alice sighed angrily.

"Guess I'm going to the castle to find the knight."

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and please do review.**


	6. A Male Turned Female

**And the next chapter is out! Enjoy.**

Thankfully, this time Alice did not have to walk all the way back to the clock tower to get back to Clover to walk all the way to the castle. The twins were gracious enough to provide the door for the exhausted girl. However, what she found at the castle was beyond surprising.

"Gray?! You're the king?" Alice asked. The older man sighed before rolling his yellow eyes.

"Apparently so…" He muttered. He took off the crown on his head and examined it. Ruby jewels sparkled on the shining golden crown. A black cape hung down to his ankles with a simple red shirt and black pants hidden underneath. "How is Nightmare?" He asked, slightly worried about the sickly man.

"He is just fine. He is now the owner of the amusement park. Still running from paperwork like it was the plague." Alice chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He smiled slightly. "Erm… I have some work to get done. Perhaps you should take this up with the queen."

"The queen?" The thought hadn't come up in her mind but now that it was there she had to ask herself. Who was the queen? It wasn't Vivaldi and all the other role holders are male…

"G-Gray!" A shrill voice shouted. Before Alice knew it there was a streak of orange and red. She blinked twice before realizing that someone was clinging desperately to the king. "Wah! W-what do I do?!"

"Er….." Alice paused to think. Before her was a woman. She had green eyes and orangey hair that was combed over her eye. She wore a beautiful red and black dress. But the face was familiar…. Who… who is the queen? …. "PIERCE?!"

"A-Alice?!" The shy girl gasped, finally noticing the blond. "Oh thank god you're here!" she cried, clinging to her.

"W-well isn't this nice. You two have fun." Gray chuckled nervously before practically running away.

"Wah! Alice, I can't pee standing up anymore. What do I do?!" This was not going to go well…

~x~x~x~

Alice felt sorry for Pierce. Well… she felt sorry for everybody. Pierce suddenly switching genders, Gray being stuck with Pierce who is freaking out, Julius being the mafia boss, and Elliot being the incubus and leader of the whole country. All happening in one night. It didn't make since and yet everybody still did their designated job. Wonderland was most definitely a different place than the real world.

She wondered how she could help them… but helping them would be impossible if she didn't know what was going on. The blond had forgotten to ask Nightmare the many questions that were swirling through her brain. First of all, what was going on? How did people magically switch roles? And who is the Jabberwock? And most recently, why was the Jabberwock in prison?

"Are we looking for something?" a cold voice echoed through the castle halls. Alice was looking for Black who had been lost within the castle, or so Pierce had told her. She spun around to find a black haired, green eyed man. He wore an orangey red shirt, black pants, and a red and silver jacket that trailed at his feet. Two rabbit ears poked out of his dark locks; they were white with black tips.

"B-Blood?!" Alice gasped, glancing at his new ears. Well… she couldn't just glace. She stared. Her eyes grew wide as she watched his ears twitch in irritation.

"Can I help you or not?" He asked sourly. The man was always so bitter to her. He frustrated her to high heaven. Some days he would be all touchy feely and the next he would call her a seductive whore.

"I'm looking for Black." Alice answered.

"The idiot knight? What is it you want with him?" the rabbit asked, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps to sedu-"

"I am not here to seduce anybody!" Alice growled. So Blood was in that kind of mood. Perfect…

"Did I just hear the whore?" Black asked, looking around the corner. "Oh thank f*cking god! I finally found you!" Blood pursed his lips.

"Let's get to the prison, quick." Alice mumbled, taking his arm and pulling.

"To the prison? Isn't that a little kinky?" the former mafia boss asked.

"Don't f*cking talk like that you f*cking rabbit." Black hissed. Blood seemed taken aback. "We are going to the prison to check on the Jabberwock. If you have any objections then please inform us even though we won't give a f*ck."

"The Jabberwock?" Blood repeated, looking at the knight. "Well… How do you expect to get to the prison?"

"Er…" Black froze.

"Oh, please tell me you have a plan on getting into the prison." Alice moaned.

"F*ck… Well… we can't go in the normal way because the new prison warden hasn't invited us and only leaders can just walk in…" The frustrated red head paused. "Perhaps we should speak to the king."

~x~x~x~

"Thank you so much for doing this, Gray." Alice said, hugging the royal.

"It really isn't a problem…" He murmured; his cheeks growing hot with the girl's closeness. He gently pushed her away. "I will just go speak to the warden and tell them you wish to speak to them."

"Yeah but don't you still have some kingly duties to attend to?" Alice asked.

"No. I finished them all." Gray sighed. "Now that I don't have Nightmare to worry about I get my work done more quickly." He smiled slightly before turning on his heel and walking away, disappearing into the prison realm.

"So… what? All we can f*cking do now is wait?" the foul mouthed former prison warden asked.

"Yep." Alice muttered. "Hey, Black?"

"Yes whore?"

"Stop calling me a whore!" Alice hissed. "Anyway... why was the Jabberwock in prison? And who is the Jabberwock anyway?"

"That b*stard thinks it's funny to screw with people. If he is the one behind this then I'm gonna kill him."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Vex is a nightmare. He-"

"Vex?"

"The Jabberwock, you idiot. You don't expect him to go nameless, do you?"

"Well…" Alice never thought about it.

"Vex is the Jabberwock. He was locked up because he f*cked with us, just like this, before."

**Oh yes. I have drawn all the characters and their new outfits. If you are interested in seeing them then PM me or review. I won't try to show people if nobody actually cares.**


	7. Section X

**I am so so sososo sorry about my lateness. In all honesty, this chapter was done for probably the past month and I had totally forgotten that I had not posted it. But here it is and hopefully I can get back in business and get more chapters up soon. Thank you for waiting patiently.**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the previous prison warden." Boris said, wearing the warden uniform. It seems that Alice and Black were magically teleported to the prison realm as they were talking. Unfortunately, Black's answer only brought her more questions.

"Oh f*ck. The pink haired punk has taken over. How many prison breaks have you had?" the red head asked.

"That is none of your concern." Boris stated, blankly. He wasn't his usual hyper self. "Now what is it you want?"

"We need you to escort us to section X."

"Section X? That's off limits to everybody except me and a select few guards."

"I know it's off limits. I made it off limits but this is f*cking important!" Black yelled out of anger.

"Boris," Alice sighed. The sullen man suddenly perked up when he heard the girl's voice.

"Alice?"

"Boris, we need to get to Section X to check on the prisoner. We fear he may have escaped." Alice nearly begged. Boris's yellow eyes looked from Black to Alice. Finally he sighed and turned.

"Come on, this way. And don't touch anything."

~x~x~x~

"I don't f*cking get it." Black muttered under his breath. "He couldn't have broken out."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked, eyeing the redhead.

"Look. Nothing is broken, nothing is wrong. It's exactly how I left it." He grumbled, inspecting every aspect of the cell.

"And yet the prisoner is running loose." Boris said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well… Somebody must have let him out." he growled. "The b*stard was always trying to bribe anybody who walked by. Offered to make them king or something. F*ck."

"I don't understand. How can he make someone king?"

"Oh, f*ck. I forgot she didn't know." The former prison warden sighed, facepalming.

"Who was the prisoner?" the new, pink haired prison warden asked.

"Vex, the man with the role of the Jabberwock," he sighed. "Do I really have to explain all this?"

"Yes." Alice and Boris replied at the same time.

"Oh great. Fine." He paused. "The Jabberwock is a role that is opposite the role of the incubus. The incubus brings dreams to the people of Wonderland. The Jabberwock ruins those dreams and delivers nightmares and darkness into the minds of others. "

"Wouldn't throwing Vex into prison disrupt the balance?" Boris asked.

"Yes," Black sighed. "But… Nightmare was able to give something up for the power of nightmares."

"W-what did Nightmare give up?" the girl wondered.

"I thought this was a f*cking story was about the Jabberwock, not the incubus. Take it up with him if you want to know." The Joker spat. "Now. Where was I…? The Jabberwock felt that with the power he had he should rule Wonderland. So he- Well. He switched people's roles. Fortunately, Nightmare was able to stop him. Very few of the current role holders had their roles when this happened however. Only Nightmare, the king, White, and I. We agreed to lock away the b*stard. And so here we are. Happy?"

"No…" Alice pouted, with even more questions. She had to talk to Nightmare.

"I'm satisfied." Boris muttered. "Now if you are done, I would appreciate it if you left my prison."

"W-what? Boris?" Alice asked; confused at how he was acting. This didn't seem to be the normal Boris.

"Look. I have a f*cking job to do. So just get out." He muttered, turning on his heels and leaving. The prison realm disappeared around the two.

"What just…. Happened?" the confused blond mumbled under her breath. Something was wrong with Boris. He wasn't himself. If anything he was acting more and more like Black.

"How the f*ck should I know?" Black muttered under his breath. Black was obviously still Black…. "Now what should we do?"

"I… Need to talk to Nightmare."

"Good. Then you can leave me the f*ck alo- WAIT! I will just get lost again! Don't leave me!"

~x~x~x~

"Hi Elliot," Alice sang when she entered the incubus's office.

"Oh, hello Alice," Elliot sighed.

"Holding down the fort?" She asked. He only grunted in response. "Well… I'm going to go see Nightmare so-"

"You might as well stay here." he said, looking at another paper that was on his desk.

"Why?"

"I have called for a meeting of all the role holders. He should be here shortly." The eye patched man signed a paper and placed it on a stack on his desk.

"Oh…." then there was awkward silence as she stood in his office. "Soooo…. How's the mind reading coming?"

"It's a real pain in the a**," he grumbled. "I keep picking up on other people's thoughts and I can't control it." He sighed heavily. "It's annoying to read someone's thoughts when you don't mean to. Especially what SOMEONE is normally thinking about." He shivered slightly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Vivaldi always thinks about cutting off my head." He said, gulping.

"What did you do to her?!" Alice asked, confused.

"I haven't done anything!" He cried out. "Only my current job with all these blasted papers!"

"Elliot, since when did you complain about paperwork? Blood always gave you his paperwork and you did it happily." Her question was met with silence. "Elliot?"

"I don't know. Just… Go to your guest room and wait for the meeting to begin." He ordered, waving her away. Alice sighed angrily before turning on her heel and doing as she was told.

**Oh, and the picture I drew of all the role holders. Links cannot be posted in PMs soooooo... If you are interested just go to my profile (by clicking my name) and there should be a link on my page. Although beware the spoilers of those I have not introduced in the story. The picture might give it away. And again, sorry for my lateness.**


	8. The Meeting

"Nightmare, we need to talk." Alice said, sitting next to the silver haired man. They were still waiting for the hatter group to show up for the meeting.

"It's really odd that Julius would be this late." Nightmare chuckled, ignoring her.

"Nightmare!"

"Look. I know you probably have quite a few questions as I am sure the rest of the role holders will. I only want to say it all once so can you just wait?" he asked. He looked at her with his lavender eyes.

"Fine." She moaned, slouching down in her seat. The questions were swirling in her mind. First of all, what was going on? Who is the Jabberwock? What is his role in all this chaos? Why was the Jabberwock in prison? How did Nightmare stop the Jabberwock previously and what did Nightmare give up to become the replacement Jabberwock?

"You seem to be thinking really hard young lady." Blood chuckled, sitting next to her. He pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, err. Yes, this whole thing just confuses me." She sighed.

"Confusing? Oh, right, right. You don't know."

"Dupre," Nightmare half warned, half greeted.

"Mr. Gottschalk," Blood said, smirking slightly. "How's the new job?"

"Fine I suppose. How are the new ears?" he shot back. The look on Blood's face fell as he abruptly stood up and left.

"What is it that you don't want me to know?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," He chuckled. "I will tell you everything you wish to know in due time."

"But-" Alice tried to reply but suddenly the doors burst open revealing the missing role holders. The hatter quickly strode in followed by Peter who immediately left his side to be with Alice and a young boy that Alice had never seen before. Before Alice could get a good look at him she was attacked. Well… she was forced into a large bear hug which could possibly crush her bones.

"Oh Alice, I have missed you so." Peter chimed, his arms snaking tighter around her (if that was even possible).

"Peter! Get off of me!" she cried out as she tried to pry his arms off of her.

Nightmare was glaring angrily at the rabbit. "I suggest you get to your seat before the meeting begins," he warned.

"But I want to sit with Alice," the white eared man whined like a child.

"Peter, get over here." Julius growled. Peter's ears went down in sadness before he let go of the girl and turned to sit with the group from the mansion. As soon as everybody was situated, Elliot stood and cleared his throat.

"Glad to see all of you could make it." He muttered dryly before glaring at Julius. His gaze slowly shifted to the blond girl. "I am sure many of you have questions and hopefully they will be answered in due time. Nightmare, if you could." Elliot said, gesturing for the man to come up to the podium.

~x~x~x~

"This has only happened once before." Nightmare said, glancing at those who attended the meeting. "What has happened is the Jabberwock has gone to the board realm."

"Board realm?" the twins asked. The two had grown extremely curious with their new role. Alice glanced at Boris who was drawing circles on his desk with his finger. As if he really didn't care…

"The board realm is a place not necessarily in the dream realm or the real world. It connects the two." Nightmare continued. "It is the place of the board. This board is no ordinary game board, however. When the pieces are removed, so are the players in the game. Roles can be changed if the places of the pieces are switched."

"Why wasn't anybody told of this place before?" Gray asked. "We are role holders."

"Nightmare made it a rule that only those who lead a territory should know about it." White clarified. "But only fewer know why." He glanced at Black.

"The Jabberwock is the role holder of darkness and he enjoys seeing others suffer." Nightmare said. "And as you can see, by changing our roles he has made us suffer. He has done this before."

"How did you stop him?" Alice asked.

Nightmare paused before answering. "He had placed me under the job of Jabberwock and made himself the incubus. I was able to change the roles back before there was much chaos."

"So this board realm isn't like the dream realm? Or the prison realm?" Boris asked. "The dream realm can be entered by anybody asleep and the prison realm can be entered by anybody with a cause to be there."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," Nightmare clarified. Silence entered the room as the possible impossibility of getting their roles back sunk in. Alice pursed her lips and looked around the room. Something was off. Someone was missing, but who?

"Where is Ace?" her voice nearly echoed in the silence as the rest of the role holders looked to find the former knight missing.

Nightmare sighed. "His job does not require him to come to the meetings." What was his job?

"The f*cking clown should be here." Black said bitterly. Clown? Was Ace the circus master…?

"We are better off without that idiot," Peter shrugged. Julius glared at the rabbit.

"All role holders should be here." Julius grumbled. "This is an emergency that needs to be fixed."

"Are you offering to go to the circus and drag him here?" Elliot asked, eyeing the hatter.

"Well-"

"I will go with him." Alice offered. "Ace should be here."

**Uh... I kinda had this chapter done for awhile and didnt realize that it wasnt up.. sorry ^^; but i actually just finished chapter 8 and 9... I think this story will only be 13 or so chapters so almost done. Again, sorry for not posting. Please review.**


	9. A Jester

"You didn't have to come with me." Julius grumbled as he walked the path to the circus.

"I didn't want you to go alone," she answered, sending a small smile into his direction. Trees lined the winding path. They were in the forest of doors so the circus wouldn't be too far away. Alice fidgeted uncomfortably in the silence.

"It would have been better if you didn't come…" he whispered. Alice was slightly confused. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Do you care for Ace?" the man asked.

"Ace is my friend," She responded. "Of course I-"

"That's not what I meant." He muttered, stopping in the middle of the path. "Could you see him as a lover?" Alice paused and stared at the hatter.

"No." she finally answered. "Ace is just a friend. He-"

"You were often gone for hours and hours when you were out with Ace."

"He insisted on going camping."

"And the look in his eye every time he saw you?"

"Julius, I never did anything with Ace." The girl groaned. "I-"

"So you hold no interest in him?" he asked, curiously. He took a step towards Alice but she took a step back. Something didn't seem right.

"Julius, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"Perhaps it is better that I am not acting like myself." He said, taking another step. Alice found herself against a tree. Her eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" Julius took yet another step closer so he was only inches from her.

"I could… Kill him." The former clockmaker said, raising an eyebrow to see Alice's reaction. "If he is not a lover then it shouldn't matter if I kill him or not."

"Julius! I-" the hatter pushed his weight against her, pinning her against the tree.

"I'd rather you only spend time with me." He whispered, his lips inches from Alice's.

"J-Julius!"

"Hey! Who is trespassing in my forest?" someone asked, stepping out from behind a tree. Julius quickly spun around and magically pulled his cane from nowhere, pointing it at the man before them.

"Hey! It's Julius! Did ya come to see me with my new role?" Ace asked, smiling widely. Several moments past where Julius didn't move. Finally he blinked as if coming out of a trance and put his cane down. He then felt Alice struggle under his weight and he quickly jumped away from her, embarrassed at what he had done. "Woah. You didn't need to dress so nice to visit little old me~"

"This is my normal clothes," the blue haired man snapped. He sighed and glanced at Ace. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"Alice, did Julius not drink his coffee this morning?" the brunet asked snidely.

"There is no coffee in that damnable mansion. All they have is tea. Tea this and tea that!" he man roared. "I hate tea!"

"Mansion? Tea? Is Julius a guest to the hatter?"

"I am the hatter, you idiot!" Ace suddenly went pale.

"J-Julius is the-?" he paused and shook the thought away. "No. Just no. That can't be right."

"Ace… Did you make a deal with the Jabberwock?" Alice asked.

"The who?" Ace asked, chuckling nervously.

"Vex, Ace. Vex. Did you make a deal with Vex to get your role changed?" Julius answered. His cold eyes glaring right at Ace.

"Oh, well, um-…"

"ACE! YOU IDIOT!"

"But he promised he would only change my role!" he answered, lowering his head in shame.

"You are coming back to the meeting with us to explain everything." Julius ordered, taking the jester's hand.

"No." He pulled his hand away from Julius. "No, I'm not. I am finally happy here. I am free. And I do not have to go to ANY of YOUR meetings." The hatter's hand tightened around his cane.

"Ace," He growled. The cane turned into a machine gun and the barrel was turned toward the man.

"Julius! STOP!" Alice demanded, pushing the gun down to be pointed at the ground. Ace only glared at the hatter.

"Get out of my forest." He said. "The circus is closed and we are not accepting guests. Please leave."

"But Ace-"

"Leave. You are trespassing." He ordered.

"Come on, Alice." Julius snarled. "Ace would only mess everything up, anyway."

~x~x~x~

"He refused to come back with us…" Julius mumbled, ashamed of how he had acted during the whole trip. He sat as far away from Alice as he possibly could.

"I thought for sure he would listen to you considering how close you two were." Gray said.

"It didn't help that he threatened him, " Alice muttered. The room grew silent.

"I was afraid of this..." Nightmare started.

"YOU SON OF A –" Elliot randomly yelled out, jumping across the table at Julius.

"What the f***?!" Boris yelled. Vivaldi had to grab Elliot and hold him back.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ALICE AGAIN!" He roared. So he had read Alice's mind and heard about the incident in the forest...

"Elliot! Calm down! It's not Julius's fault he is acting like Blood!" Nightmare yelled.

"Acting like… Blood?" he asked, blinking. "No it-" he paused and after a moment he sat down. "Why is he acting like Blood?"

"The change in roles." Nightmare said. "Over time, every role holder will begin to act like the previous. The role is trying to adjust to what it knew. Eventually Blood will be rhyming and Pierce will be pushy."

"I was not pushy!" Vivaldi snapped.

"You were very pushy." Peter muttered.

"What about Boris?" Alice asked, glancing at the pink haired prison warden.

"The Cheshire cat was a special role. It requires the personality of a curious person. When Boris left the role of the Cheshire cat it took away his personality and replaced it with his new personality." Nightmare explained. "His personality took no time to change."

"So eventually, Elliot will be a weak, snot nosed whiny brat?" Blood sneered.


	10. Secrets of a Living Dream

**Happy Birthday to me~ Here is my present to you~**

"I think we should keep it the way it is." Someone said. They had begun to discuss what they could do to fix the board. The room got extremely quiet as the eyes pointed out the owner of the voice. A boy. The same boy that had followed Julius into the meeting. His dark hair was everywhere on his head and his gray eyes shimmered with passion. Who was this kid? His attire was made up mostly of blue and black with an accent of silver skulls. A large axe just like the twins always had was by his side. He must be the gatekeeper, right?

"Shut up Jordan, you little brat." Peter hissed, glaring at the kid.

"You can't tell me what to do you stupid rabbit! Only the boss can." The boy pouted. Alice's gaze trailed over to the hatter, Julius. The man seemed indifferent for the time being. "But I say we should stay like this."

"You are truly insane, Jordan." Vivaldi muttered under her breath. The purple haired woman glanced at Pierce angrily. Alice could tell she missed being queen.

"If I am insane then it's because of you!" The boy hissed. "You! You were always such a b*tch to me! A b*tch to everybody! Always pushing us around and threatening us! I have had it." He suddenly crossed his arms out of anger.

"Who is Jordan?" Alice asked Nightmare. The kid, however, could hear what she said and nearly exploded.

"ANOTHER REASON WHY I ALWAYS DETESTED MY ROLE! The outsider didn't see me." Suddenly the boy transformed into his older form. His grayish black hair trailed down to his chin. He had a perfectly groomed mustache and goatee. Jordan is the king. Or was. She never knew the king had a name. Nobody ever said it, they always called him king. He then changed back to his childish form.

"Jordan you idiot!" Peter growled, pulling on the kid's scarf so it tightened around his neck.

"Stupid rabbit! Get off of me!" and then the fighting started. Peter pulled his gun and Jordan took his axe.

"Peter, Jordan." Julius growled. "You are a complete embarrassment to me. Sit down and shut up while the adults talk." The two, no matter how unwilling they were, stopped and sat down quietly. Almost everybody looked at Julius in surprise.

Blood clapped his hands slowly. "Very good, Monrey. You sure are getting the hang of being the boss."

x~x~x

"The reason why Nightmare is always so sickly is not that he is sick. Well… he is sick but not THAT sick. It's actually because of the Jabberwock." Jordan whispered. The two sat separately from the rest of the role holders as the others thought of something to do. Jordan, although being one of the original role holders the last time Vex was free, sat out because he didn't care about the change. Alice was told to stay out because Nightmare didn't want her worrying about it. It shouldn't be her problem after all.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, looking at the gray eyed boy.

"I mean Nightmare didn't used to be as useless as he is." The boy clarified. "He didn't used to cough up blood and require medicine."

"W-what happened?" The blond asked. The boy smiled maniacally.

"Every role holder has a piece on the board. Anything done to the pieces is done to the role holder." Jordan said. "But you cannot actually kill someone by the pieces alone. The pieces won't break if they have a role holder associated with them. But..." He paused. "Vex tried to destroy Nightmare using his piece."

"D-destroy Nightmare?" Alice asked. A slight chill ran up her spine.

"Yes. And Nightmare was never able to fully recover from it because of his illness. Vex probably knew he could kill Nightmare indirectly." He chuckled. "Right after the incident Nightmare almost died. I'm surprised he didn't just want Vex to die. If it were me I would have killed the man myself."

"Nightmare is a kind and forgiving man…" Alice muttered, glancing at the park owner. He was listening intently to one of the other role holders speak.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. There was a short moment of silence between the two.

"Jordan?"

"What's up?" the kid asked, looking at the blond girl.

"Why does the incubus wear an eye patch?" she asked. "I thought it was just Nightmare but…" She glanced at Elliot who was now speaking. The tall blond wore an eye patch just as Nightmare had.

"Didn't he tell you?" Jordan asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Wow, he is keeping many things from you. I wonder why…" he paused. "Anyway, the incubus wears an eye patch because the incubus gives up sight in one eye to take on the job of the Jabberwock. When Vex was put in prison, the job of the nightmare, the Jabberwock, was open to any. Nightmare didn't want the role to be filled and have the same thing happen twice so he sacrificed his eye to become the nightmare as well as the dream."

"How could it happen twice?"

"Well…. The Jabberwock is an evil role. It can twist even the kindest soul into a greedy power hungry beast." He chuckled. "Must be why Nightmare became the tower leader. And he boasts about being the leader of the country all the time."

"And…?"

"Oh, right. Because the Jabberwock is evil, the holder of the role becomes greedy and power hungry. Unfortunately, the incubus and the Jabberwock are the protectors of The Board. It's quite hilarious how the game turned out… A power hungry beast guards the most powerful thing in all of Wonderland. The Board decides fate."

"So… You're telling me that the Jabberwock is supposed to be with this board?" The girl asked.

"Yep. And only the Jabberwock and incubus have the right to be in The Board Realm unless they are invited to go there." The kid shrugged. "If you ask me, I think the incubus is the most powerful role, but also the most demanding."

"_Now that you know the truth, I can show you,_" the Jabberwock's voice echoed in her head. She felt faint as everything went black.


	11. The Board Realm

The dream realm once more… but something was off. There was a table with what seemed to be a chess board. Alice stepped closer to it but was pulled back.

"Nu-uh-uh." The Jabberwock said, waving his finger. "No touching the board. It is not your turn."

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Alice barked, wanting to know.

"This is the dream realm, you silly girl." He chuckled. "And this is the game board." He smiled and turned toward the unusual board. He took one of the small pieces into his hand. "I'm sure that old fool told you about these." He said, handing her the piece. It was a carved wooden piece. She turned it over in her hand. It had a strange likeness to Peter.

"What of it?" She asked, handing him back the piece. He grinned wickedly at it.

"You need to be more careful with handing over your friends to me." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean." He said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly Peter appeared next to Alice.

"Alice? Alice my dear?! It's a dream come true to have you so near!" Peter sang with delight.

"This isn't why I brought you here, rabbit." The Jabberwock spat bitterly. His smile disappeared. He took the small figure within his hand and began to squeeze. Peter's face was suddenly hit with shock and he began to wheeze for air. He doubled over, groping for air. Alice looked at Peter and then the man. He was enjoying this, enjoying causing pain to Peter.

"Stop it!" Alice shrieked. "You're going to kill him!" and with that the man snapped out of his trance and realized what he was doing. He released the piece and put it back where it was. Peter cringed in pain as he breathed in heavily. Alice got down, checking Peter over and making sure he was okay. "You are a monster." She muttered under her breath.

"Wrong, dear. I am a nightmare."

"You are a horrible person."

"I don't care what you think about me." He laughed. He then snapped his fingers making Peter disappear.

"Why does someone like you even exist?" Alice asked, holding back her anger.

"If there is a dream demon then there must be a nightmare demon." He chuckled. "Nightmare didn't like to talk about me much." He sighed, picking up the figurine that looked like Nightmare. Alice tensed up. "He has always resented me. But he knows… oh he knows that I am just as powerful as he. That's why I was locked up… Although, heh heh…Now he is nothing. Now nobody can take me back to that horrendous prison."

"You're wrong. The role holders will stop you."

"I will enjoy seeing them try." He laughed. Suddenly the world began to spin for Alice and everything faded away.

~x~x~x~

"Alice! Alice, are you alright?! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Nightmare asked, completely worried about the young girl.

"W-what do you mean? How did you-?" Alice began to ask, trying to sit up but felt dizzy and thought it would be best to stay down. She blinked and all the role holders were surrounding her… except Ace… and Peter.

"Peter told us." Gray said, looking away from Alice. "He seemed to be in a lot of pain. He even had several broken ribs. He could only stay conscious enough to tell us that you were in the dream world with a strange man."

"Vex. It was Vex." Alice muttered. She once again attempted to at least sit up.

"If big sis is fine then there is no need for us to be here." Dee said, leaving the room. It was much too crowded around the bed anyway. Many of the other role holders followed except Nightmare. With the area around her bunk cleared she could look over and see Peter and his unconscious body on the cot next to her.

"Is he… Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be fine." The silver haired man answered. "But are you okay? What did he say? Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, Nightmare." She sighed. His face however told her he did not believe her. "Really, he just wanted to talk."

"Vex doesn't talk. He boasts. He probably demonstrated what he could do with the board, didn't he? What power he has while in the board realm."

"Why would he want to show me this power?"

"Because he cannot control the outsider as he can control everybody else. He must use us to get to you." He whispered, a deep sorrow in his voice.

"I don't think he is interested in-"

"Alice, everybody is interested in you. Vex, Julius… even me." He said softly. A slight blush dusted on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Well, as long as you are fine-…" he trailed off.

"Have you decided on a plan of action yet?"

"No, and I fear we are running out of time." He backed away and headed for the doorframe. "I should probably get back to the meeting. You stay here." he disappeared leaving Alice alone with a sleeping Peter. But Nightmare was right. Vex can control her by using the role holders. To see them tortured hurt Alice and there was nothing she could do. Even though Peter was an annoyance, she couldn't help but nearly cry at the sight of him in pain. Even now with bandages wrapped around his torso, Alice felt a pang of guilt.

~x~x~x~

"Can't we just open a door to the realm?" Dum asked. "I mean we can make a door lead anywhere we want."

"The door would f****** end up someplace in the middle of the Dream Realm and finding the Board would be f****** impossible." Boris sighed. "And if the door closed your physical bodies would be stuck within the Dream Realm forever."

"What about Elliot?" Vivaldi asked, tossing a thumb in the direction of her boss. "He is the incubus after all."

"It would take many time periods for him to figure out how being an incubus works." Nightmare huffed out a sigh. "He must first be able to master reading minds before he can bend people's dreams."

"I have no idea what you are—I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, HATTER!"

"I didn't say anything." Julius replied blankly.

"You can't even control who's mind you are reading." The amusement park owner muttered.

"What about Alice?" Gowland asked. "Could there be any way for her to get there?"

"What if Vex brought her back to the Board Realm?" Black asked, turning to Nightmare. He bit his lip. He was not comfortable with the thought of using Alice in any of their plans.

"This isn't Alice's problem. It is ours." He responded.

"Sh-she wasn't us back to n-normal as much as anybody!" White cried out. "W-why can't we use her?"

"Look. I doubt Vex would even let her get anywhere near the board or the pieces." The former incubus said.

"It's more likely he will let her than any of us." Blood pointed out.

"What about the forest of doors?" Jordan asked from his dark corner. Many of the role holders seemed uncomfortable with this idea. "If she really wants to help us more than anything in the world then she would be able to go to the Board Realm, right?"

"Her physical body would-" Boris started.

"If she fixed the board, Nightmare could easily pull her body out of the realm." The gatekeeper pointed out.

"And Vex?" Vivaldi asked.

"He couldn't touch her. His body isn't physical thus he literally could not touch her."

"This seems to be our best bet." Pierce muttered before looking at Nightmare.

"How…" He paused. "How do we know she will stay? What if… What if she goes back home? Then we are stuck like this forever WITHOUT Alice." The room grew silent.

Alice, who was sitting listening outside the door, clenched her fist. So she could fix this mess. And from the sound of it, only her. She turned to leave. It was time to set things right.

**Almost done. 2 more chapters. Please review~**


	12. Forest of Doors

Alice went to the forest. She hoped that she would go to the board realm rather than her home. Home would, however, be better than nightmare of a world. Finally, the trees around her bore doors. These doors whispered into her ears.

"Open me." They whispered. She stopped before a door and reached out…

"Alice…. what are you doing?" The Jabberwock asked from behind her. He eyed her back angrily. "This is not what you are supposed to be doing. What about your friends? If you leave there will be no way for them to return to their original role."

"And how would I ever help them?" Alice asked, unable to turn and look at the dark man. He stepped closer to her. "I am only an outsider. I can't do anything." The anger bubbled up inside her. She hated the man. He had put her through so much. He had hurt her friends.

"Choose me." Vex mumbled.

"What?" she asked, spinning around to look at him.

"Choose me." He said again. "I want you to love me." His voice was firm, unwavering. "I want you to love me. Not the hatter or the knight or that annoying rabbit. Me."

"I could never love a man like you." She spat.

"Then your friends will never get their role back." The man hissed, taking a step closer. "Perhaps I should kill your friends. Pick them off, one at a time… Which one do you hold closest to your heart? Would it be Nightmare? The pathetic man couldn't do anything against me. Or perhaps it's the former clockmaker, Monrey."

"Don't even talk about killing them!" Alice yelled out.

"Then don't you dare leave." He growled, digging his hand into her golden curls and pulling. "You will stay here in Wonderland. With ME."

"OW! You jerk!" She cried out in pain. Tears filled her eyes. "I would rather die than be with a man like you! Let me go!"

"If you won't willingly stay and be mine then I must FORCE you." He grumbled, pushing her against a tree and brushing his lips along her neck.

"Release her, you parasite!" Someone shouted from nearby.

"Oh, it seems your first friend to die has been chosen."

"I won't die that easily." the man said "Now step away from my darling love or I will show no mercy."

"P-Peter?!" Alice shouted, but her call was met with laughter.

"You think I'm THAT rabbit?" he stepped out from behind a tree. "Oh Alice, you should know that only I could love you like this." Blood chuckled. He quickly pulled a gun and shot at the Jabberwock. Unfortunately the man was much too quick and was able to dodge.

"Shut up and die quickly." He hissed, pulling Alice closer to his body with one arm while he pulled his gun and shot toward Blood. Vex took several steps back before running into something.

"P-Please let Alice g-g-go." White stuttered. The Jabberwock turned his gun on the dormouse but pulled away quickly before his arm was cut off by a sword.

"Don't point your gun at White like that." Black growled, swinging his sword at the man once more.

"Three against one hardly seems fair." The dark man chuckled, backing up against a tree.

"Who ever said it was three?" Dee asked as a door opened against Vex's head.

"Umph! You brats!" He growled, for an instant his grasp on Alice faltered and in that instant someone grabbed her and pulled her away from the man.

"Get to a safe place." Peter mumbled, pushing her away from the fray.

"Peter! You're okay!" Alice cried out before being pulled away from him.

"I will protect you, Alice." Vivaldi vowed, stepping in front of the girl and pulling a knife.

"You are all making this simple for me." Vex chuckled. "You are here in one place so I don't have to find you to kill you."

"We don't intend to be f*cking killed." Boris said from up in a tree.

"You are all weak. You cannot destroy me." He laughed. Something rushed past his face, cutting his cheek in the process. It was a knife like the ones they used in a circus act.

"You tricked me Jabberwock." Ace growled. Alice looked at the brunet in surprise. "You said only my role would be changed. Now everybody is miserable."

"Don't be pointing the finger at me, Ace. You are the one that let me out of the cell. YOU are the one everybody should be blaming."

"I forgive him for his mistake." Alice cried out. "He only wanted to escape! He only wanted to be free."

"Well freedom comes at a cost, you see." He said, pursing his lips. "He should have known what he was getting himself into."

"I do not blame him for wanting to escape this role." Black growled, pointing his sword at the man. "I blame you for everything." Alice felt like screaming. Everybody was not acting as they should. Blood was being clingy, Peter was being helpful, Black wasn't cursing, and White was being a coward.

"There is no escape." Elliot growled, pushing past all the other role holders to get to the front. "All the role holders are here." Alice glanced around and sure enough all her friends were there.

"G-Good. Then I can kill you all here." Vex said, slightly nervous.

"You and I both know how this is going to end." The incubus sighed. The Jabberwock's eyes glanced at all the faces of the role holders. He was outnumbered, but he wouldn't give up. He lifted his gun and pulled the trigger right at Elliot.

"Lord Elliot!" Vivaldi cried out as the tall man fell to the ground. Blood quickly pulled his gun once again and shot at Vex in anger. But with ease he was able to dodge and jump away. Alice watched nervously as Vivaldi tended to Elliot's wounds. It didn't appear to be fatal. Gray stepped up behind Alice when Vivaldi stepped away. His hands settled on her shoulders as he watched the fight. The knight would swing and miss as the angry rabbits shot at him. Alice bit her lip. She didn't want any more of her friends to get hurt or to die.

**So close to the end~ Just one more chapter~**


	13. The End to the Madness

**Yes. The end is near. Prepare for some shockers!**

"Stop it!" Alice screamed out. "Please stop!" At once any fighting stopped and all the role holders looked at the outsider. "Stop, I-I don't want any of my friends to die." She cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you saying you will come with me?" Vex asked, smiling widely.

"I… I will if my friends will be left alive." She whispered before glancing at Elliot who was clutching his wound, panting in pain.

"Oh, they will not be harmed."

"And returned to their original roles."

"Eventually," He replied, eyeing the girl. The other role holders were staring at her in disbelief.

"Alice! You couldn't possibly be considering going with this beast!" Blood shouted.

"I-I-"

"Don't do it big-sis." The twins echoed as they looked at her with their ears folded down.

"I would rather die than see you go with this b*stard," Boris spat.

"I… I have to." She pulled out of Gray's grasp and walked toward the nightmare of a man.

"You have made the right choice, outsider." He cooed, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it gently and the man pulled her close. He held her tightly against his body as he glanced over the other role holder's faces. They were all in shock. They all hated him. And this made him happy. He loved to see others suffer, to see them defeated. But it seemed the one person he loved to make suffer most was absent. The sound of a gun being cocked made Alice freeze.

"Let her go, Vex." Nightmare said, calmly. The barrel of his gun was pointed at the back of the man's head.

"You wouldn't shoot your own brother, would you?" Vex asked. Alice could almost hear how thrilled he was in his voice. There was silence. Brother? Like siblings? Vex and Nightmare are brothers? "You couldn't do it last time. That is why you had me locked away. But now that I am out, and I will make you pay."

"You are in no position to be making threats." The park owner growled coldly. He pressed the gun against the man's head. Vex could easily disarm him but he knew Nightmare couldn't do it. He was Nightmare's little brother after all. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am interested in the outsider. It's a rule, isn't it?"

"You and I both know you hold just as much interest in the girl as the hatter." Alice looked at the hatter, Julius. His glare was cold and distant. He clutched his cane as if he would instantly turn it into a gun and shoot them both. "You only wish to play with her."

"So what if I do? At least then she will be mine and not yours." He hissed. "I always got your hand-me-downs. Your clothes, your shoes, mother's love."

"Mom loved us both the same." Nightmare said.

"Oh, that's a load of bull sh*t!" Vex spat, his grip on Alice tightening even more, crushing her. "You were always mother's favorite. With your silvery hair and lavender eyes. You were always her favorite. Everybody's favorite. But not today. Today, I will have the outsider and I will be the outsider's favorite."

"You don't actually love her. You only want to have her so I can't."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"If she truly loves you back then I have no problem with it."

"Oh, brother. You and I both know you have a problem with it. You love the girl. You would do anything for the girl. But could you shoot your own brother for the girl?" his question was only met with silence. He smiled widely. "Now if you don't mind, I will be-"

There was blood. Blood everywhere. Alice couldn't understand why there was so much blood until she realized, Nightmare had fired the gun. She couldn't hear with the ringing in her ears. As Vex's corpse fell she could see the cold glare on Nightmare's face. He had shot his own brother. Alice saw his lips part as if he murmured her name but she didn't hear. Everything was blocked out by the incessant ringing.

"_It's your turn_." Was the only thing she heard. The voice that said it was inside her head. That's when everything started to go black. She couldn't help it; she felt so exhausted. So tired as she let the darkness overtake her.

~x~x~x~

"Alice?! Alice, please wake up!" Nightmare pleaded, gently patting her face. He had caught her when she blacked out. Her body was limp in his arms.

"I-is she okay?" White asked.

"I think so…." he muttered, "She is breathing."

"What are we going to do?" Julius asked. "The Jabberwock is dead. How will we get to the board realm?"

"The board realm can wait, you prick! Right now our first priority should be Alice!" Blood yelled.

"Did you just call me a-"

"Enough you two!" Gray shouted, attempting to push the two away from each other. "Fighting is most definitely not the answer right now."

"Then what are we going to do?" Pierce asked.

"I think our best bet is the incubus." Nightmare sighed, looking at Elliot. Vivaldi was attempting to help the large man up as he clutched at his bleeding wound.

"I'm taking him back to the tower for proper care." Vivaldi said, "If he is our last hope then we need him better asap."

~x~x~x~

The dream realm, or should I say the board realm. That is where Alice found herself. Nobody was there except herself and the board. How did she get there then?

"_It's your turn_." The board whispered, coaxing her to step closer. The board was clear of all pieces except one right in the middle. It didn't look like anybody or even human. It was a dragon; slender body, sharp claws, and wings. Alice couldn't help but be curious as to what it was. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. The bottom read 'The Jabberwock'. So this piece was that of the Jabberwock. No new role holder had been chosen as of yet so the piece had returned back to its original form. There was no role holder for the Jabberwock. Which meant...

Alice snapped the piece into two. The Jabberwock was no longer a required role. The incubus could take over the nightmares just like Nightmare had. The piece fizzled and crackled after she broke it and it began to burn within her hands. Fortunately, the fire was not hot or scorching. It only burned in her hand until there was nothing left of the Jabberwock. The Jabberwock was no more.

"_It's your turn_." The board muttered again. The pieces appeared, floating before Alice. The role holder pieces. She took the one that looked like Peter into her hand. She glanced at the board. In each corner there was a symbol. The top was a red heart and the bottom was a blue spade. On the right was a yellow diamond and the left showed a green club. The center was made to look like a clock. At the top in the heart area Alice found little emblems in the squares. One of the images was a heart with rabbit ears. Was that the Prime Minister? With great hesitation, Alice placed the piece in her hands on the emblem. In a flash of light the Peter figurine was given rabbit features. She took the next piece. She looked at it and found it looked like Gowland. She glanced at the many emblems on the board until she realized they meant the different territories. The heart symbolized the castle. The club represented the clover tower and the spade was the hatters territory. There were only 2 emblems in the diamond area. One showed just a diamond and the other showed a cat skull and cross bones like the one Boris had on a flag in his room. Alice shrugged and placed Gowland on the diamond emblem and reached for another piece. This piece had two people in one. The twins. She looked at the blue spade area and put the twins down on the emblem with the two axes.

The next piece she grabbed was Gray. She looked at the clubs area and put the piece down on the emblem with a lizard. Boris went on the other emblem in Diamond, Vivaldi went on the queen's crown in the heart section and Jordan went on the king's. Ace was placed on the emblem with two crossing swords while Blood was placed on the image with a large hat on it. The clockmaker emblem was the center of the clock and on either side there was a prison cell and a jester hat. She put the pieces back where they belonged. Elliot went on the emblem with a spade with rabbit ears and Pierce was placed on the one with a shovel.

The final piece floated in front of her. Nightmare. She gently took the piece in her hands and, with care, placed it on the clover emblem. With a flash of light the roles were sealed. She glanced at it once more. All the pieces were now where they belonged. She sighed, relieved that it was all over.

"Thank you." Someone said from behind her. It was Nightmare. THE Nightmare. The incubus Nightmare. He smiled slightly to her.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"For everything," the dream demon muttered. He floated closer to her.

"I… I didn't really do anything." She whispered, looking away from him. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

"No, Alice. I really mean it." He said, gently taking her chin to force her to look at him. "You have done a lot for me even though I kept you in the dark."

"That's what friends are for." She looked away.

"Is that how you feel about me? Only a friend?" Nightmare asked. He frowned.

"Y-yes. W-well I-no. I-I" Alice said, fumbling for words. Her mind was buzzing. And every thought that she had, Nightmare could read. A smile started to spread across his face.

"You're so cute when you're like this." He chuckled, "Now let's get you back to the real world. Everybody is worried about you."

**Finished~ Hope you enjoyed the story~ if you enjoyed it, then perhaps you would enjoy reading some of my other stories that I have worked on~ **


End file.
